Cosas de hombres
by Lady Shadic
Summary: Sin ninguna de las chicas a la vista era una buena oportunidad para hablar de cosas de hombres... aunque un comentario de Sonic puede producir un giro en la conversacion. Yaoi. sin advertencia. SonicxMario, IkexMarth, LinkxPit...etc


**Hola, aquí Lady recuperándome de un accidente con la Wii :D… ehhhh… digamos que mucho movimiento de brazo produce fuertes dolores en los bíceps LOL creo que con mi brazo derecho voy a poder levantar un coche XDDDD.**

**Ahora la parte difícil… etto… Yuki kou-chan me habías pedido un fic que tenga la pareja SonicxMario. Traidora! Me engañaste y finalmente lograste que escribiera sniff… ahora yo estoy deprimida D: pero en fin. Mezcle otras para no hacerlo 100% Somari así que esta dividido hay también ikexmarth y Linkxpit…etc.**

**Si alguien lo lee tenga piedad de mi TT/TT es un regalo después de todo. Yaoi= homosexual si no te gusta no leas **

Tarde de ocio para los smashers, la mayoría de ellos, algunos estaban participando de los desafíos obligatorios a los que habían sido llamados. La tarde estaba algo fresca y el jardín principal estaba ocupado por los hombres (y animales) que platicaban de un poco de todo y sobretodo de las peleas que se habían llevado a cabo hasta el momento.

Dentro de su animada conversación, Link estaba en silencio y eso había abierto la incomodidad de los demás. Al menos hasta que Ike explico que se debía a que la princesa castaña no se hallaba presente y eso deprimía por demás al rubio.

-Eso no es cierto…- se defendió casi de inmediato- Solo pensaba en algo-

-¿En como confesarte?- Sonic estaba recostado contra uno de los bancos de cemento en el suelo.

-Claro que no- el sonrojo mancho sus mejillas e intento ocultarlo ladeando el rostro.

Snake sonrió de medio lado, su pensamiento era "Que patético, un grupo de hombres solos hablando de cosas sin importancia" a su vez eso no paso desapercibido por el Capitán Falcon que, con una voz demasiado heroica, afirmo que el hombre también tenia sus andadas y eso explicaba esa sonrisa suya.

Pero el otro paso de ignorar ese comentario que despertó algunas risas de los demás y alivio a Link sabiendo que ya no iban a molestarlo. Se hizo solo un minuto de silencio cuando Fox advirtió que ninguna de las chicas estaba cerca, todas estaban ocupadas en los desafíos incluso los Ice climbers por lo que ni siquiera la pequeña de rosa estaba.

-Es cierto, estamos completamente solos… que deprimente-

-Vamos, Snake. No digas que no es agradable- reclamo Falco- A pesar de que son pocas todo esta lleno de cintas rosa y flores por todas partes-

Esa era idea de Peach que creía conveniente un poco de color para hacer el ambiente más agradable para todos. Nada que unas flores y unos adornos no pudiesen arreglar, aunque eso era ya invasión del espacio público.

-No se puede vivir con ellas y sin ellas tampoco. No me importaría estar a solas con Samus en alguna ocasión, pero sin ese traje por supuesto- al parecer Falco tenia unos gustos demasiado humanos.

-Es genial, ese traje no deja nada a la imaginación. No podría quedarle mejor- Snake apoyo la opinión del pájaro.

-Pfffffft, vamos, todos conocemos el carácter de la rubia. Si quieren una chica linda y dulce la indicada es Peach ¿No es cierto?- Luigi miraba a su hermano mayor esperando que asintiera pero este solo le dio una mirada de reproche- ¿Nop?-

-Eso es cierto- el capitán Falcon se cruzo de brazos y se unió a la conversación con respecto a las damas.

-…-

-Bueno… es linda… pero en serio Zelda es preciosa y tiene buen carácter- Fox se rascaba la nuca mirando a la nada en la lejanía, al parecer solo quería formar parte de la conversación.

-Eso es… cierto- Link apenas tenia audible la voz cuando lo dijo y si no hubiese asentido con la cabeza, tal vez, ni siquiera lo hubiesen notado.

Entre medio de las opiniones divididas solo había tres personas que no habían hablado para nada en elección y eran Ike, Sonic y Mario. Los tres escuchaban a los demás, al parecer buscaban los argumentos que ayudasen a escoger a la indicada, hasta el momento había un triple empate.

-¿Qué dicen?- pregunto Snake con desgano.

-Mmm…- Sonic se llevo una mano a la nuca y sus orejas bajaron un poco. Cerro los ojos y frunció el ceño, para ese momento había demasiada expectación- Pues, es muy sencillo. De todas ellas podría decir que no me gusta ninguna- rió un poco dejando a los demás con una gota cómica en la cabeza- porque el mas atractivo de todos es Mario- lo abrazo por la espalda.

Los demás se quedaron en blanco, a excepción de Mario que se quedo mas rojo de lo que ya estaba antes viendo venir la respuesta del erizo. La mandíbula de Luigi casi toco el suelo al ver que su hermano no protestaba a esa afirmación.

-No seas tímido- dijo en tono meloso quitándole la gorra y colocándosela él en el espacio entre sus orejas- ¿A que soy lindo también?-

-…- el constante piqueteo en su mejilla lo obligo a responder-…es…cierto…-

-Y me quieres también ¿Cierto?-

-¡Sonic!- reclamó.

-Awww que lindo, estas sonrojado jejeje-

Al fin de cuentas el erizo tomo la mano del fontanero y se lo llevo de las "malas compañías" con una sonrisa de total satisfacción. El silencio entre los demás se hizo demasiado incomodo, estaba bien ser liberal pero no hasta ese extremo y mucho menos entre ellos dos.

-No… puede… ser- murmuro el fontanero de verde- ¡Esos dos habían dicho que no pasaba nada!-

-Entonces ya lleva un tiempo… ejem…-

De nuevo ese incomodo silencio.

-Déjalos hacer lo que quieran y Sonic tiene razón- Ike hizo una sonrisa algo tonta e irradiaba ternura al afirmar- No hay nadie mas tierno y violable que mi hermoso Marth… aunque cuando se entere que dije esto va a matarme-

Durante los siguientes veinte minutos el mercenario se la paso diciendo lo adorable que era sonrojado o lo lindo que se veía al despertar, aclarando que compartían la cama e incluso podía llegar a ser bastante apasionado. Para ese momento, antes de que alguien pudiese recuperarse del shock, el siguiente fue Link.

-Pit es mucho mas lindo, de eso no hay dudas. Es un ángel… literalmente- el elfo sonrió con un pequeño sonroso completamente imperceptible por el Angulo de su rostro- Además se pone demasiado nervioso y deja en evidencia lo que quiere hacer o decir… creo que soy bastante afortunado-

-¿Es que nadie es "normal" aquí?- pregunto el Capitán Falcon bastante sorprendido.

-A mi no me mires- se defendió Snake mientras se iba- el mocoso entrenador pokémon y yo estamos juntos… es bastante lindo- y finalmente se fue.

Quedaban unos pocos, Falco se aclaro la garganta y le dijo a Fox cuanto lo admiraba por ser su superior y se marchó de ahí sin decir nada mas. Era obvio que las peleas entre el zorro y Wolf eran reales y no se llevaban nada bien… pero solo ellos sabían lo que pasaba en la habitación que compartían.

Para cuando acabó la conversación solo quedaban Luigi, aun en shock, y el capitán Falcon. Este último se acerco al más bajo y le palmeo la espalda.

-En fin… son cosas de hombres…- suspiro- ¿Tienes algo que hacer el sábado?-

**Ese final fue muy raro :D pero no sabia como terminarla -w-U así que lo deje ahí XD en fin, sip hice muxas parejitas jejeje espero que nadie se ofenda por nada ya que este es un fic resultado de mi imaginación escasa por lo que los personajes originales están a salvo.**

**Si a alguien le gusto algo aunque sea mínimo de esta historia creo que merecería un review porque estoy convaleciente D: pliiiiiiiiiiiiis ya actualicé el LinkxPit y… creo que esta debe ser el primer fic de SonicxMario… o_oU no se si sentirme orgullosa o llamar a asistencia al suicida n_nU**

**Nos vemos y Yuki disfruta el fic que me obligaste a escribir ¬¬U**

**PD: la pareja de Sonic y Mario ya me gusto 9/9 y revisando encontré imágenes súper lindas de ellos juntos X3 así que creo que habrá mas de esos… dacha Yuki! Es tu culpa! ;/;**


End file.
